Llorando tu ausencia
by Steffany BM
Summary: Del como Katara llora, sufre en silencio, esperando el regreso de Aang.


**Disclaimer: **_Avatar: The Last Airbender_ y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de sus respectivos autores.

**Aviso: **Este fic participa en el reto "Historias de un colchón" del Foro ¡El Cometa de Sozin!

* * *

**LLORANDO TU AUSENCIA.**

Un sollozo escapó de su garganta, y este le dio paso a las lágrimas. Pasaban los segundos, los minutos, las horas… y su tristeza aumentaba como la lluvia en esa oscura tarde de verano. Su ansiedad, su desesperación, todos los sentimientos negativos que la embargaban parecían reflejarse en aquellas gotas cristalinas, esas que se deslizaban a borbotones por sus mejillas, que recorrían el corto pero angustioso camino desde sus parpados hasta la almohada.

¿Por qué se sentía tan triste?, se preguntaba.

¿Por qué le dolía tanto su ausencia en esos momentos?

Katara estaba enamorada, amaba a Aang como nunca creyó amar a nadie en su vida. Confiaba en él, en sus sentimientos por ella, y sabía que en algún momento regresaría para estar a su lado.

Pero de igual forma dolía.

La maestra agua sentía su pecho contraerse debido a la angustia de pensar que no volvería a verlo. Estando lejos de ella, pasando tiempo con otras personas, experimentando cosas nuevas… En Katara se alojaba el miedo irracional de que el avatar la abandonara, la reemplazara, o que sencillamente la olvidara.

¿Por qué?, se cuestionaba a sí misma, ¿por qué tenía que sentirse de esa forma? Como si por momentos no valiera nada, como si su presencia, su simple existencia, no fuese más que decoración para el maestro aire.

Apretó los puños bajo las mantas, y presionó, de forma dolorosa, su rostro contra la almohada; buscando retener su llanto, aplacar un poco los lamentos de su corazón atormentado.

_"Te quiero"_

_"Te extraño"_

_"No me dejes, por favor"_

Pensando ese tipo de cosas, se sentía como una adolescente de nuevo. Una joven que no sabe nada de la vida, una niña cuyo mayor sueño es encontrar a su príncipe y vivir felices para siempre, una mujer dependiente, que necesita de un hombre para ser feliz.

Y Katara no era así.

Ella anhelaba cosas mejores, algo más que ser una simple ama de casa o una esposa atenta a la que acudir. Ella deseaba ayudar a sus seres queridos, al igual que aquellos a los que no conocía tan bien; quería utilizar sus poderes y habilidades para reparar los vestigios de una guerra que en su momento pareció eterna. Quería vivir. Ser feliz sabiendo que no necesitaba de otros para ello, sentir que se valía por y para sí misma, y que nunca se vería sometida por nada ni nadie.

¿Y qué estaba haciendo?

Lloraba, oculta entre sabanas, esperando como una muñeca el regreso de su ser amado. Gemía, aplacaba estallidos de dolor que solo podían compararse a los de una criatura siendo torturada. Gritaba, soltaba alaridos de angustia y pena, tratando de comprender por qué lo necesitaba tanto.

¿Por qué necesitaba a Aang?

¿Por qué la hacía sentir así?

¿Por qué rayos él no estaba con ella?

Más lagrimas, más gritos, más sabanas revueltas en esa cama.

Y cuando estaba en el punto de no retorno, ese en el que el llanto se vuelve incontrolable, en el que parece más suplica que una forma de desahogarse, la puerta de la habitación se abrió; y el objeto de sus pensamientos se vio reflejado en ella.

_"¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?"_

Los grisáceos ojos del avatar la contemplaron, sus elegantes y ligeros pasos iniciaron un recorrido hacia su persona. Katara no pudo más que esconder el rostro entre sus manos, avergonzada de encontrarse en tan penosa situación. No quería que Aang la viera así, no esperaba que la encontrara en esas circunstancias.

Y mientras escuchaba los latidos de su corazón desbordarse debido al miedo, al temor de que Aang se decepcionara de ella, de su debilidad, y de su falta de fortaleza; el avatar solo podía avanzar hasta posarse junto a ella.

La máscara de felicidad y orgullo empezó a desmoronarse. La Katara que el maestro aire conocía comenzó a desvanecerse frente a sus ojos; aquella que se quedaba sola, fingiendo que no podía estar más complacida con su vida; aquella que sonreía de forma amable, esperándolo sumisamente en esa enorme cama que compartían.

_"Lo lamento tanto"_

Katara cerró los ojos en tanto escuchaba sus disculpas. Apretó los labios, sin un motivo, sin un por qué, solo permaneciendo en silencio, esperando algo que la hiciera sentir mejor, que le arrebatara esa ansiedad que estaba experimentando.

_"Lo lamento, de verdad no lo sabía"_

¿Y cómo iba a saberlo?, pensaba la de ojos azules. Ella había hecho hasta lo imposible por no preocuparlo, por no demostrar su inconformidad, por hacer más fácil su partida. Siempre. Cada vez.

**Ese fue su primer error.**

Katara se sentía impotente, sus labios no pronunciaban palabra. Su mente se negaba a contradecir a su marido, porque sinceramente deseaba escuchar sus disculpas.

¿Por qué?

¿Por qué debería el avatar disculparse? No debiera, no cuando la morena supo desde un principio que las cosas serían de ese modo. Cuando lo conoció, cuando se reveló su verdadera identidad, cuando se enamoro de él, cuando se casaron. Cada momento fue una oportunidad, la oportunidad para confirmar que su relación no sería de otra manera.

Aang estaba destinado a salvar el mundo, a restaurar el equilibrio perdido hace más de 100 años, y su ausencia en casa era algo previsto desde el momento en que la guerra llegó a su final. Katara lo sabía, siempre lo supo, y lo aceptó de esa forma.

¿Entonces porque anhelaba disculpas? ¿Por qué necesitaba escuchar de Aang que no quería dejarla sola?

En tanto aquellas preguntas se agolpaban en su mente, Katara sintió una calidez abrazarla; unas manos suaves pero firmes apropiarse de su cintura, y unos labios encantadores, tiernos y apremiantes, posarse sobre los suyos.

Más lágrimas resbalaron por su rostro, al tiempo que sus manos emprendían un viaje hasta los hombros de de su amado. Con lentitud se dejaron caer sobre el colchón, y la distancia entre ambos se hizo casi inexistente.

Un beso, una caricia. Katara se sujetó de él como si su vida dependiera de ello, con miedo de dejarlo ir, con la necesidad de sentirlo junto a ella más fuerte que nunca. Porque el amor era así de intenso y peligroso, te hacía sentir indefenso, frágil, débil y tonto.

Más disculpas salieron de los labios masculinos; y mientras sus puños se aferraban con fuerza a la espalda del avatar, Katara solo podía asentir, y decirle a Aang que lo perdonaba, que lo quería, y que encontrarían una solución juntos. Siempre juntos.

**Ese fue su segundo error.**

Porque incluso estando juntos, esa situación se repetiría; y todas esas disculpas y palabras de apoyo se verían arrastradas por el viento. Volvería a llorar, volvería a sufrir, volvería a sentirse inútil en la soledad de su cuarto.

El dolor desaparecía mientras se consolaban mutuamente, pero este volvería en cuanto Aang se marchara de nuevo, en cuanto abandonara la cama otra vez.

Katara lo sabía, y por eso continuó llorando hasta quedar dormida.


End file.
